Prince Julian
Prince Julian is a supporting character in Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper. He was Princess Anneliese's tutor, best friend, and later her husband. He is voiced by Alessandro Juliani. Story Julian loves Anneliese very much, but he knows he cannot give her what a king can because he is not royalty. His love is very selfless. When Anneliese goes missing, he recruits Erika to take her place. He teaches Erika proper protocol and how to act and behave. When he gets suspicious of Preminger and follows him into the forest, he is taken prisoner and is kept in the mine tied up. When Anneliese is thrown in the mine with him, she expresses her true feelings to him and proves it doesn't matter whether he is a king or a page, she still loved him. At the end of the film, they get married and he becomes a prince. Personality Although Julian acts mostly formal, especially in the right situations, Julian treats Anneliese informally and as a friend by advising her as a friend and taking her to the village (which is not something royals do) while acting as her tutor. He is very selfless through his love for his then-wife because he would hide his feelings and try to cheer up a despairing Anneliese by telling positive things about King Dominick that might appeal to her and taking her to the village for fresh air. Though his future wife confessed her love for him, Julian reminds her that he cannot give her what a king can. His only known insecurity is that he thinks he is not good enough for Anneliese. His love for his wife is shown through the passion of his voice when he sings praises of her in "To Be A Princess" in front of Erika. Like his wife, he a seeker of knowledge. Overall, he is a very pleasant gentlemanly character. Trivia * Julian is the first peasant Ken character to marry into royalty with Prince Aidan being the second and the only Ken character who is a tutor (to a princess). * Julian is the first Ken character who is a peasant with Prince Aidan and Wes Rivers being the second and third respectively. * Julian is the only peasant Ken character, who is a pauper- turned-royal tutor, which is supported by the fact that he and his family didn't own a house. He is also the only Ken character who has his studies on one floor of a building. ** It is inferred that due to his young age, he must have been very accomplished academically and thus tutored by Princess Anneliese at a very young age. Thus it is also inferred that he knew the Princess for at least a few years through tutoring and befriending her when it is known that they are best friends. * Julian is the only best friend who a Barbie character married. Gallery Category:Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Characters Category:Ken's Roles Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Singing Characters